the revengers infinity war
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: this is the revengers 5 geese howard comed up with plan to end world and the revengers must stop him in very emotional but actuon tail


the revengers 5

spike was in the hopsital from his fiting with ryo "yo spike he realy kicked ur ass" sayed jet "ikr" sayed spike and he turn on tv uh oh

geese tv

goose howard was on tv "konchiwa every1 im president geese and ôn tuesday im gona give FREE TACOS TO U ALL desu" uh oh sayed spike "TACO TUSEDAY IS COMING SOON AND IF U THINK THIS SUSPICOUS desu he whisper il kill u bitch desu" sayed geese "oh and if u poopoo revengers try and stop me... il fucking beat ur ass up desu" sayed geese then ryo walkeded in room and spike turned of tv "THAT WAS GESSE SHIT MAN" sayed ryo "no is not" sayed spike "dont lye to him spike" sayed jet "I NEW IT IT IS GEESE" sayed ryo "NOOOOO MY SON" sayed spike den ryo drived to goose towers

geese towers

spike was at door den ryo sayed "LET ME IN DAD" "sory my son but geese wil kick ur ass" sayed spike "LET ME IN OR IL KICK UR ASS" sayed ryo "FINE" sayed spike and they fighted, but because spike was injure ryo punched spike in injured leg and he fal ontto floor OWW GOOD LUCK SON" sayed spike

geese towers

ryo now in goose towwrs and geeses henchemeb walkeded out and they fighted ryo ryo used special that made police car come and shot all goons then geese came out "BAKA GAIJIN" geese shouted at ryo but then ryo sayed "u baka im actuly japan" but geese was man who obess with japan culture so he aayed "oh cool then lets be frends" ok sayed ryo den ryo walked him to window and PUNCHED HIM geese sayed "U TRICKED ME" "I DONT WANT TO DO THIS BUT REPPOOKEN" then ryo faled throgh window geese look at him holding on window "help me goose" sayed ryo "no" sayed geese and he steped on his foots ryos foots were very hurt but he still stayed "lol ok baka" then geese broght knife and CUT RYOS HANDS OFF "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" sayed ryo and he falled and his back was cober in blode spike sawed ryo on the floor and sayed "NOOO MY SON" so he picked up ryo and broght him back home

home

"fucking shit i sholdnt have fighted geese he was to powerful 4 me" sayed ryo "ik dats why i tryed stoping you" sayed spike den ed got up and sayed "spiiiike i got working" "what" sayed spike "goose howard is actuly using taco tuesday to kil every1" sayed ed "well shit we beter kill geees" sayed spike and he caled his bff on phone

nick fury

"yo spike how it gong" sayed nick "im not spike im jet" sayed jet "oh wheres spike" sayed nick "oh yea il get him" "hi this spike" "what the fuck is it im tired" sayed nick "the problems geese howard is gong to rule world on tuesday" sayed spike "oH SHIT WE BETTER GET HIM" sayed nick

revengers meting

they was at revengers meting in the meting there was ryo robocop spike jet robert nick fury sans phenix write n spiiderman "yo guys wel have to kil goose howard" sayed nick fury "objection how" sayed phenix "wel have to breke into geese towers and kil him" sayed nick "oh ok" sayed ryo den geese apeared on revengers hq tv "KONICHIWA EVRYONE DESU" sayed geese every1 scremed "SHITTT U HEARD OUR PLANS" sayed nick "YA BRO AND IL KICK UR ASS TRY ME BAKA DESU" sayed geese "WEL U WONT" sayed nick then nick throwed knife at tv "HAJA THIS TV IS KNIFEPROFE BAKA DESU" sayed geese "SHITTTT" sayed nick so then they talked to ech other in minds "guys i have col idea im gona make fake plan geese will prepere for then il trick him" sayed nick in mind "yo thats smart man" sayed phenix so nick sayed "ok well huys just ingote greese anyway im goma get in throgh backyard" sayed nick fury "yo dese dumasses dont now im listen to them ok guys well have evry gurd throgh backyard" sayed geese

attack geese tower

dey was at gees towwrs qnd dey walk in throgh fromt and gigled at all the gaurds in back but den gaurds saw them OH SHIT THEYRE HERE sayed guards "I WIRETAPED UR MINDS LOL I NEW UD DO THAT" sayed geese "FIRE" they runned to safe but dey kept on comeing back in den ryo grabed pistol and shooted them in the FACE and blood was pooring from there mouths den ryo finished it off with kicking there cut mouth and there mouth FELL OFF AND THEY DIED den the revengers ran to geeses ofice and geese sayed "haha uve made it desu" "SHUT UP WERE HERE TO KILL U" sayed ryo "lol ok but..." they wait for geese to finish talk but den he shouteD REPPUKEN and spike was very bleed "NOOO DAD" sayed ryo den geese sayed "mahahaha u want to leve alive THEN FUCK OFF BAKA GAIJIN DESU" "yo geese THINK FAST" sayed nick fury and he THROWED his eyepatch at geese and geese SNAPED HIS EYEPATCH "shitt" sayed ñick fury "guys its no use well just go back home" sayed spike "NO GEESE WILL DESTROY WORLD" sayed ryo "who cars" sayed spike "MEEEE" sayed ryo and he JUMPEDED AT GEESE TRYING KILL HIM but den geese sayed "oh ryo are u having fun with no hands" den ryo sayed "no" "oh ok well HOW ABOUT NO HEAD" geese sayed and he KILLED RYO AND CUT HIS HED OF "NOOOOOOOOOOOO MY SON" sayed spike "dad... U must kill geese" sayed ryo and he dieded "NOOOO" sayed spike and den geese sayed "u miss him so much DEN ULL JOIN HIM" sayed goose "NO U" sayed spike snd he punched geese so hard his teth fell of "NOOO MY SEXU TESRH THATS IG IM PISSED" sayed geese and he THROWED EVERYONE OUT OF TOWER "GEEEEESE U BASTARD" sayed spike "U WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS" sayed jet "ohh... i already had" sayed geese and he sayed "OH WAIT A PARTING GIFT" and he throwed ryos hed on floor

ryos funerel

"ryo was my son, and the strongest revengers member ever" sayed spike every1 was crying "NOOOO ONECHAN" shouted yuri "DAT BASTARD GEESE IL FUCKING KILL HIM" shouted robert "now to remember RYO WELL FUCKING KILL GEESE AND SHIT ON HIS DED BODY" shouted spike YA everyone sayed den they went to secret revengers hq where geese canot spy and waited

to be continue in the revengers endgame


End file.
